


Праздник в кругу друзей

by KisVani



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрайни и доктор Мак празднуют Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник в кругу друзей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tajlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajlina/gifts).



Она собиралась провести эту ночь на дежурстве, но, когда Фрайни Фишер приходит в голову позвать кого-то к себе в гости – легче согласиться, чем объяснять, почему не хочется. Все равно любые доводы разобьются в лепешку о кирпичную стену упрямства и уверенности в собственной правоте. С другой стороны, Элизабет Макмиллан (или просто «Мак», как ее называли, кажется, все) не могла не согласиться, что финальный аргумент был самым значимым.  
— Мак, только не говори, что сама не хочешь, – сказала Фрайни, а потом, заметив, что попала в цель, быстро добавила: – Ждем тебя в семь. Не опаздывай.  
— Это не в моих привычках, – ответила Мак, а потом поняла, что уже согласилась прийти.  
Потому-то это Рождество она встречала в компании Фрайни и мистера Батлера, который, казалось, был везде и, одновременно, не слишком маячил на глазах. «Интересно, а понимает ли Фрайни, насколько ей повезло с дворецким?» – задумалась Мак на секунду, а потом мысленно выругала саму себя. Ну, конечно, Фрайни понимает. Она вообще многое понимает и замечает, даже, если кажется, что все обстоит совсем иначе.  
Дотти, компаньонки Фрайни, сегодня вечером не было. Не удивительно, ведь эта девушка, на взгляд Мак, была излишне набожной и потому не могла отказаться от всенощной службы.  
— Ты так беспокоишься, – заметила Фрайни, – будто считаешь, что без тебя клиника рухнет.  
— А ты в курсе, – в тон ей ответила Мак, – что праздники – самое опасное время? Не говоря уже о том, что очень часто роды приходятся именно на такие ночи.  
— Любопытно, – задумчиво сказала Фрайни, – думаю, этому есть клиническое объяснение.  
— Да, и оно очень простое: всем всегда кажется, что в праздник можно расслабиться. Вот и делают то, от чего обычно воздерживаются.  
— Как хорошо, что я никогда себя не ограничиваю, – улыбнулась Фрайни, салютуя Мак бокалом, – так что тлетворное влияние праздников мне нисколько не повредит.


End file.
